Don't You Worry Child
by xXxCrimsonXAshesxXx
Summary: Memories of Hikari Aino and how she and Sasuke came to be. Songfic based entirely on Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia. One-Shot request for Hikari.Glaceon.Hime.1993


**Hey guys, I promised .Hime.1993 quite a while back that I'd write something for her Oc but things got a little messy with my computer and I couldn't find it. I wrote a songfic a while later and decided to use her character. Please review if you guys liked it and I might do more One-Shots like this. (Songfic)**

**Song: Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia. I don't own it, just borrowing it and very much intending to give it back.**

**Character: Hikari Aino by .Hime.1993. Also not mine. I do not own Hikari, Hikari does. (Does that make sense?) Any incident relating to real life happenings is merely coincidence and I do not take credit for anything that is not rightfully mine.**

**Listen to the song whilst reading this :D **

* * *

Hikari Aino sat by her bed, a hand resting on the diary before her, the other on her pounding heart.

"Father..." The diary contained entries placed by her mother, right up until the day she had mysteriously disappeared. Hikari clenched her fist as she forced the tears that had made their way up into her eyes, back down again.  
"How could you?" The girl sat there, eyes staring blankly at the cover of the book. She removed her hand and looked at the cover picture; it was taken when she was but a mere child. Her face was glowing with happiness and her mother and father were so much in love.

Hikari stood up and walked to her closet, grabbing from inside, all of her clothes. She chucked them in the bin and stared at the empty wardrobe. All that remained was her ninja uniform and a few jackets.  
"All those presents were just to disguise your words." She sighed and paced back to her bed, sitting upon it this time. Her covers and pillow was soaked with tears and sweat, the remnants of the nightmares that had haunted Hikari ever since he left.

The girl looked out her window, her eyes sweeping across the pictures that were plastered all over her wall. There were images of Hikari and her family, some of Hikari and her medals and some of Hikari and him.  
She stood up again and walked over to the wall, reaching up to unpinned a certain picture. Her hair was being swept with the wind, her hand trying to get it to stay out of her face. He was laughing at her and placing a kiss to the top of her head. They were both happy.

Hikari whipped around as she heard her mother call her. She heard her father call her. She heard him call her. Hikari place a hand to her racing heart and leaned on the wall. She slipped down onto the ground before curling up and whimpering.  
"Sasuke..." She cried softly, wishing the dark eyed ninja was with her. Whenever she was feeling down, he would always be there.

_"Hikari?" The small girl looked up and turned to the source of the voice. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head and smiled at the boy, wiping her eyes and hiding her hands behind her back.  
"Ch, I was only asking you, no need to hide it." Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance. Hikari frowned, the boy was easily angered.  
"I wasn't hiding anything, what are you talking about?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her before grabbing her left arm and forcing her clenched fist open.  
"You were hiding your tears." He pointed to the stains on her shirt and hand. "Don't listen to what everyone says about you, you're an okay ninja and that man you fought was strong." Although his words weren't the best, they made Hikari smile.  
"Thanks Sasuke." She placed a kiss on his cheek before running off, getting away from him before she could see his reaction._

Hikari clutched the necklace that was under her pillow. She had made her way back to her bed and the tears that were in her eyes before we're now streaming down her face.

_"Sasuke?" Hikari cocked her head to one side, wondering why the dark haired ninja had brought her all the way out here. "Kakashi's going to be mad if he finds out we ditched training." Sasuke shrugged before thrusting his hands.  
"Look, Hikari, you're better than Sakura and Ino but now that I've been hanging out with you, you've gotten really annoying." Hikari's eyes widened and she took a step back.  
"Sasuke?" She whispered quietly, wondering what she had done wrong. The boy grumbled to himself before turning his back to her.  
"I don't want to talk to you ever again."_

The girl turned to lie on her back, facing the ceiling of her room. She lifted the necklace up, watching as the light from the moon reflected off the crystals. It bounced around the room, projecting small dots of purple light.

_"I'm leaving." Sasuke muttered as he stood with his back against Hikari's. The girl felt her heart stop and she froze.  
"What?" She flinched when Sasuke cursed and dropped his kunai.  
"Are you deaf? I said I'm leaving." It was then that Hikari felt the anger inside her rise._

"_I heard you, baka, I just couldn't comprehend it. Why are you leaving? Is it because of Ita-" Sasuke cut her off when he pushed her with his shoulder, spinning around and grabbing her waist. He pulled her toward him and she shrieked softly._

"_Hikari…" He drawled as he watched goose bumps rise up on her neck. The dark haired ninja knew the affect he had on her, just as much as he knew the affect she had on him. He slipped a necklace out form his pocket and wrapped it around her neck. Sasuke watched as Hikari drew in a breath, using this chance to disappear. Hikari sighed softly when she felt his presence diminish. She reached up to finger the pendant on the necklace._

Hikari slammed her face into her pillow as images of him flew through her mind. The Uchiha Sharingan blazed brightly in her mind and she groaned softly.

"You said everything was going to be okay. Why did you kill her, daddy? Why did mother have to suffer for your actons?"

"_It's going to be fine, Hikari, everything is going to work out in the end." Her father patted her back as the small girl sat on her bed, sobbing softly. These past few days, her ninja ability had dropped significantly and Kakashi was worried. He sent her home straight after training with strict instructions for her to rest until better._

"_That boy doesn't even know what he's losing, honey." Hikari sniffed and looked up at her dad, smiling as she saw how much love was shining in his eyes._

"_I'm sure that you will find the one. Hikari, you are amazing and you will achieve great things in life, don't you forget it."_

Hikari curled up into a ball and scrunched her eyes, willing for peaceful sleep to come. She barely noticed when her eyes started releasing tears again.

"Mother, I am sorry you are gone. I promised I would avenge you, and I will."

Hikari tossed and turned in her sleep, pushing the blanket off her completely at one stage.

"_What's your name?" The little girl questioned as she thrust out a hand to greet the small boy in front of her._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, I am going to be the greatest ninja." Hikari laughed and smiled, grasping his hand tightly when he shook it._

"_My name is Hikari Aino and I am going to be the greatest ninja's best friend." Sasuke shot the small girl a weird look, honestly creeped out by how sincere her statement was._

"_Hn. Whatever." _

_Hikari giggled and tugged Sasuke along, dragging him to the playground. She sat on the swing and looked at him expectantly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before sighing._

"_I've only just met you."_

_Hikari pouted and Sasuke sighed once again. He walked extremely slowly to the swing and hesitantly pushed the girl. She squealed in delight as the seat moved and Sasuke fought an urge to smile with her._

"_You're the best, Sasuke Uchiha."_

As the light shone through Hikari's window, the girl stirred and awoke, groaning as she felt the dry tears on her face crack. She could feel eyes on her and it chilled her to the bone. Still, the girl made no notice of it.

"Today, I will do it. I will avenge you, mother."

_Sasuke ran after the small girl as he chased her through the forest. Her hair was flying behind her and Sasuke smiled at when he realised it reminded him of freedom. _

"_Hurry up! You are so slow, Sasuke." Hikari smiled and turned around, halting Sasuke with her hand. "There's something I want to show you." She led the boy out of the forest and into the clearing. Tightening her grip on his hand, Hikari jumped and the pair flew through the leaves before landing on top of the tree. There was a small platform and a few leaves but it was pretty much a place where you could see all of Konoha's borders as well as the village itself._

_Sasuke looked around in awe before sitting down beside Hikari. She smiled to him and he blinked at her. The small girl leaned into Sasuke and as natural instinct, he place his arm around her body. Together, they watched the sunset from the treetops._

Hikari started out of her daze and picked up a piece of toast. She faintly heard someone calling her name but ignored it. "Sasuke." She whispered, touching her pendant once before heading up to her room to pack her weapons.

_Hikari jolted awake as she clutched her heart and breathed deeply. It had been four weeks since he left and it was already the second time she had dreamt of him._

"_Why do you haunt me so, Sasuke? What do you want me to do? I cannot follow you, I too have a life…" She sighed and slipped out of her bed, grabbing her kunai and heading out to train for a bit._

Hikari grabbed her blade and kunais, checking her room once before heading out, knowing exactly where she was going. "Dad, I am coming for you."

"_SASUKE!" Hikari screamed as she saw the boy Madara. Her dad laid a hand on her shoulder and dragged her gently away. Hikari slumped and looked to where Danzo's body lay. "That bastard." She growled, fighting her dad's grip, trying to run back and impale the monsters body again and again._

"_That's enough, Hikari." She glared at her dad and slumped again, this time in agitation._

"_Just because you two were friends, dad. You would do anything her ever told you to." Hikari gasped as she felt her dad backhand her mouth._

"_How dare you speak to me like that, Hikari Aino?" She glared at him one more time before wrenching out of his hold and running off. She could feel him glaring at her but she paid no heed._

"_Sasuke, why will you not come back to me?"_

Hikari stood on the cliff as she looked down at her bloodied kunai. "I avenged you mom. I avenged you and killed myself in the process." She looked to where her father lay; only a few feet away, her reason to live lay dead as well.

Sasuke had jumped in to save her when her father was about to blast her with a fire bomb. Where he had come from, Hikari had no idea.

"_Hikari… You can't be serious." Sasuke looked at the small girl through her window. He sighed as he saw her pack her weapons and change into her uniform._

"_Knowing you, you're going to mess up somehow… Ch." The dark eyed rogue sighed and looked up to the sky._

"_Madara's not here to save me this time. If I go, I go for good." Sasuke made up his mind and ran to the cliff. He sat in the shadow of the trees and eyed Hikari's father. The man had murdered his wife after she found him cheating on her. _

"_What a bastard. You caused Hikari hell after I left. You were supposed to comfort her, not murder her mother." Sasuke frowned as he remembered something else. The ninja tried to hold in his rage as he remembered how Hikari had run into the forest screaming for him. Sasuke had felt his heart shatter as he listened to her scream in pain._

"_You're a fucking bastard." Sasuke clenched his teeth and stilled himself, forcing his body to stay where it was and wait for Hikari to arrive._

"_Whatever happens…" Sasuke sighed and looked down to his kunai._

"_I love you, Hikari Aino."_

She had felt someone watching her from when she was inside her room, but she never expected it to be him.

Hikari plunged the kunai into the ground and took one last look at her father and her love.

"Good bye, I love you Sasuke…" The small girl threw herself off the cliff and into the raging currents below. The water lit up with a brilliant red and light could be seen from within the depths of the ocean. True to her name, Hikari lit up her grave with a blinding light.

* * *

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." _"I love you, Hikari Aino."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me anything. Criticism greatly appreciated and i will consider doing more of this in the future.**_  
_


End file.
